A Week on the Job
by X. A. S. Dealphene
Summary: What does our friendly Barsküld nympho do in her spare time? Well, let's look into a week of her life, and the events that proceeded. Pandora always wanted to protect the people, so why not become a police officer? Made sense at the time... Rated T for those young virgin eyes. Please review, but only if you want to. Same with following and favoriting. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

_**"A Week on the Job."**_

_**PROLOGUE...**_

* * *

**_Downtown Vale, a week before GAS ARF: Recuperation..._**

The standard-issue VPD dust-resistant vest clung against her small form like a straitjacket, the mismatched pouches on the bottom bouncing slightly as Pandora rounded the corner. She threw herself against a wall as a black tentacle burst out of it, reaching for her. A quick glance behind her proved that the strange Grimm was still behind her, the weird Ursa-like mask molded to its humanoid face.

While the Grimm itself walked at an unreasonably slow pace, the tentacles that erupted from its back moved in an erratic fashion, unpredictable. The only reason why she was still alive was because of her quick reflexes, and those were wearing thin from too many close calls. She wouldn't last much longer in these alleyways, considering the damn network was built like a maze. Pandora tore off the long sleeves of her VPD uniform, throwing them to the side and parkour-ing up to a rooftop.

Careful not to spend too long in one place, Pandora hopped from rooftop to rooftop once she had caught her breath, occasionally seeing the Grimm below her. Each time she thought she had lost the son of a bitch it always managed to find her, every single time. Finally a loose brick managed to throw her back into the maze, Pandora managing to land on her feet and keep running.

This seemed like a redundant thought to Pan, but this was bad, very _very_ _bad_. One moment Pandora was patrolling down an alleyway with Darvok and Quincy, and the next they were both dead and she was on the run. The way the two officers had died, that is by being swallowed up by a fog of darkness, gave her reason to believe that Grimm were involved, and being one herself gave her knowledge of every Grimm, old and new. But this...this was something she'd never seen before.

Pandora wracked her brain, taking a left down an ally and spinning around, drawing her standard-issue revolver. The fog had stopped chasing her.

"Where the fuck did it go?" she whispered under her breath, counting to five and spinning around. Her plan had worked- the fog was rushing her, a humanoid figure able to be seen within the mass. Pandora fired twice, both rounds being swajllowed by the cloud and doing nothing to the figure inside.

Pandora shook her head and jumped on to the wall, running above and away from the Grimm, if she could call it that. As she moved to jump off, a black tentacle grabbed her ankle and yanked her back to the ground, dragging her towards the humanoid. Having seen enough hentai to know where this was going, and not wanting it to go there no matter how much of a nympho she was, Pandora drew an obsidian dagger and plunged it into the limb. The tentacle let out an unearthly screech, drawing back into the darkness and taking her dagger with it.

Pandora immediately took off running, the Grimm right behind her no matter how many twists and turns she took. Reaching a dead end, Pandora threw her hands forward, a blast of dark energy tearing a hole in the wall and giving her a path to keep running. Once she passed through, a snap of the fingers closed the rift, sealing the Grimm off.

"You can run, little pup, but I will find you..." A voice said, sounding like three voices mangled together. Pandora shivered violently upon hearing it, a feeling of dread filling her bones.

"Go fuck yourself." she retorted, breathing heavily and sitting down at a coffee table. It was then that Pandora noticed she was in a house, that was also occupied. How did she know this? Well, the fact that three sets of eyes were on her seemed to tell her that she was being watched. "H-Hi there. Vale Police Department, Officer Ragnarök at ya service. Mind if I take a breather?"

"I suppose." An older female said, standing in front of what Pandora assumed to be her children.

"Thank you, Ma'am." Pandora said, resting her head in her hands. How could this have happened?

* * *

**_That morning..._**

It was her first day as a cop on the Vale Police Department, and she had been tasked to accompany two fellow officers in order to learn the ropes. They were both two days away from retirement, and one of them, Quincy, had a family back in Vacuo. Darvok was, obviously, a veteran, and the best of the best.

They had served twenty years on the force, and were glad to teach a rookie the ins and outs of being one of Vale's finest. Of course, if they had known this assignment would lead to their deaths, they probably would have reconsidered. But they hadn't. The three had been assigned to scout around the city, teaching Pandora as they went. But then one wrong turn and well...

* * *

And then Pandora was back in that cave she called home, her dead mother in front of her. She felt small and hopeless, the walls closing in around her. The grueling task lay before her once more, more real than ever. She leaned forward, her teeth sinking into the flesh and-

"Found you~" the voice called out with glee, bringing her back to reality. The Grimm was in front of her, its claws reaching for her face. The family that had welcomed her was dead, their eyes missing the sparks they once held. It seemed that it was all over...before an explosion of dust sent the Grimm flying out of the house and into the street.

"Don't worry, we've got you." Claudette said, placing a hand on Pandora's shoulder as the spider faunus crawled out of a hole in the wall. A strange harness was on her torso, the barrel smoking.

Petunia rushed forward, her hand on Surkov's hilt. The Grimm roared and charged her, with Petunia depressing a button. Surkov rocketed forward, her hand grabbing the hilt and bringing it across the Grimm's chest, sending it flying away into a neighbouring house. A helicopter descending from the skies, a dust-powered fifty-cal. rattling off in the Grimm's direction.

"Nice job girls, now get Pandora over here." I ordered, firing round after round into the black mass to the tune of _Ride of the Valkryies._ While it did no damage, it had the desired effect of keeping the Grimm in its place. When the helicopter landed Claudette, Petunia, and Pandora hopped aboard, Claudette climbing into the cockpit and taking the controls.

"W-Where am I?" Pandora asked, sitting down in a seat. Petunia wrapped a blanket around the Grimm girl's shoulders. I gave Claudette the thumbs up, still firing. The spider faunus nodded, easing back on the joystick and taking off. Once we were a safe distance away I removed my headphones and stopped firing, yet still keeping the barrel on the dust cloud.

"Welcome aboard, Officer Ragnarök. We've got a hell of a story to tell you." I quipped, my eyes never leaving the Grimm.

"T-That Grimm...wasn't natural. It didn't come from the moon." Pandora shivered, trying to calm her breathing.

"You have Xeno Fabrications to thank for that. Crazy bastards have been harvesting darkness from the moon." I turned around, looking at the Grimm girl. "I'll explain once we get home."

"A-And where is home?" I smirked, tilting my fedora back.

"We call it 'Sanctuary'."

* * *

_**END OF PROLOGUE**_

_**A.N. So, that's the beginning of my story, A Week on The Job. I'm going to estimate it'll be five to six chapters long, which is short, I know, but I wanted to work on something else for a change. Don't worry, GAS ARF is still going strong, but for now it's on the back-burner. I'm not entirely sure if that's a good idea, but, eh. Also, be prepared for things to get fucking dark as shit. I'm almost disgusted by myself because of the next chapter's ending. Don't forget to review, favorite, and follow if you like this story. You might not upon reading the next chapter, but, eh. Also, you may be wondering why Pandora can do parkour, and that's because in my story, every cop in Vale is a trained ninja. Why's that, you ask? Well, who would you rather have to deal with when breaking the law? A normal cop, or a fucking ninja?**_

_**Warning, there will be blood, gore, sexual tension/situations-off-screen, MGSR: Revengeance rip-offs, and I think that's it. Oh, and character death.**_


	2. Keeper of Dark

**_START OF CHAPTER ONE_**

* * *

**_Sanctuary..._**

"Welcome home girls." I muttered, my eyes on an empty space above the mountains of Atlas. The helicopter flew forwards into the air, stopping as two drones flew up to the aircraft and ran blue lights over it. I waved at a drone, the machine nodding and flying back into the empty space. The empty space disappeared, a fortress in its place, shimmering steel in the winter air.

"W-What?" Pandora asked weakly, attempting to sit up before Petunia pushed her back down.

"This is Sanctuary." I stated, gesturing to the fortress. It was a huge cylindrical building, glinting in the moon. However, two similar buildings would occasionally pop into existence, with a small building held up by the three others in between them all. Bridges ran to and fro, connecting the buildings in many different ways.

A small light winked on near the base of the material building, signaling a landing zone. I nodded, gesturing towards the light. Claudette eased the helicopter forwards, taking us in low and fast across the frozen tundra. "The most advanced inter-dimensional fortress on all the Remnants. It also serves as the headquarters for The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. In addition, it's also where you'll be staying for the next few days."

"I-I am?"

"Yes. Don't worry, I contacted the Vale P.D. and informed them of your situation. They know." I grabbed a handhold, grunting as Claudette brought the helichopper in for landing. Once we touched down in an enormous cargo bay, two medics arrived, helping Pandora onto a stretcher and wheeling her away. A person that looked similar to Brafez walked up to me, the upper left side of his body along with the entirety of his arm covered in a white carapace. "Brutus?"

"Hey Xeñ. Clement wants-" the man named Brutus said, walking up to me.

"Go ahead. I don't mind."

"Thanks." I nodded in response, watching as a little girl- ah, young lady, sorry- ran up to him and leapt into his arms. She looked like an undead eleven year old Ariad, merrily chatting Brutus' ear off.

"And you won't believe how much fun I had-" I smiled, watching the adorably fucked up couple walk away. They were cute, and reliable once you got to know them. Claudette hopped out of the helicopter, leaning on Petunia as the rabbit faunus walked out of the hanger. I sighed, happy for the couples yet disheartened by the fact that I had no one of my own. Yet.

An alternative version of myself sashayed towards me, her pea coat fluttering in the breeze. Her name was Soliloquy, and was the female version of myself. However, while I mostly kept my pea coat buttoned, she had it permanently unbuttoned, revealing her bare stomach. In addition, she refused to wear her fedora, letting her brown hair flutter in the breeze. Unlike myself, that is, not having decency, she wore a cut shirt that stopped just below her ample chest, colored teal.

"Hey Soli, how's Iso?" I inquired, walking over to the shade. Soliloquy tilted her head to the side with a smirk, sitting atop some metal BAWKSES. Ehem.

"Still his usual 'I can't find my dead girlfriend and my life sucks shit' self. You?" I shrugged, climbing up the pile of boxes and sitting down next to myself.

"Good, I guess. Still miss Iota, but I'm managing. And you?" I said, shrugging plainly.

"Seems like I'm the only one who isn't without their significant other, so that seems alright. I'm having fun fucking with Ariad and Braliza, figuratively that is. Ariad be like, 'I see dem cheekbones be rising', and Braliza is all 'N-No they aren't! S-Shut up!'. Man, Braliza is such a tsundere, it's not even funny. Thankfully Ariad's there to make her scream~" I smiled at the gender-bent Brafez's tsundere antics, knowing I had made the right choice in not gender-bending Ariad. After all, you don't mess with perfection.

"Well that's good. How's Pandora?" I asked, nodding to a doctor.

"She is stable, just suffering from shock. I recommend a therapist due to deep-seated psychological issues, but besides that, she's fine." The doktor stated, bowing at the waist.

"Good, good. Welp, I best get going, gotta debrief the girls on their next mission." I hopped off the pile of boxes, waving goodbye to the two before muttering under my breath, "But first I've got to have a chat with the princess of the underworld."

* * *

**_Elsewhere..._**

Pandora was floating, a mind on the breeze of unconsciousness. She felt at peace, for the first time in decades. Then two voices were heard.

"You really think she's ready?" Pandora heard a female voice say, sounding awfully familiar.

"You weren't when you took the Oath. But yes, I do believe she is ready." An unfamiliar voice muttered, this one male.

"And if she isn't?"

"Then she shall die, just like the rest." I remarked offhandedly.

* * *

"Olly, what are you doing in here?" I asked, walking into Pandora's hospital room. The girl in question snapped her head up in surprise, backing away from the Grimm girl.

"W-Well I-I um, wanted to wish her luck?" Olive said slowly, twiddling her thumbs. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"You know what she's about to go through?"

"No, but...if she dies, this'll be my last chance to-" I smiled, walking up to the young cat faunus and placing a hand on her cheek.

"You can be so adorable when you want to, ya know that?"

"Yeah, I know..." Olly muttered, a small blush on her face.

"Say goodbye then, you have studies to attend." I gestured to the Grimm girl, waiting as Olive walked over to her and planted a kiss on her lips. Olive sighed, muttering something under her breath and leaving the room, closing the door behind her. I sighed, taking a seat at the end of the bed. "Hello Pandora..."

* * *

"...You don't know me, but I know you. You are about to undertake an arduous task, one not meant for mere mortals. The same path your mother took, you shall take as well." Pandora looked around, the vast darkness stretching out for miles. The voice boomed from every direction, amplified by the darkness.

"M-My mother?" she hesitantly inquired.

"Yes, Pandora. She would like to speak with you before you follow in her footsteps."

"M-Mom?" Pandora spun around, her next words caught in her throat. "I..."

"Shh, my daughter. You have grown so much." The elder Ragnarök said, walking over to her daughter. She had piercing fuchsia eyes, and long winding hair the color of dried wheat. Behind her were many shadows, all humanoid in figure, and most definitely all Barsküld. "It was not your fault. You did what you had to in order to survive."

_"I ate you!" _Pandora cried, falling to her knees and sobbing. The reappearance of her dead mother was too much to handle, and set off too many emotional triggers, overwhelming the poor girl. Persephone strode forward, kneeling in front of her daughter and hugging her.

"I know, my pup, I know. And I know how badly I have wounded you. I can't take it back, but I want you to know I've always loved you."

"I knew that, Ma. W-What do you request of me?" She stood, rubbing her eyes dry of tears and giving her mother a solid gaze. The past was put off to the side: right now she had a job to do.

"That's my girl." Persephone gestured behind herself to the shadows, revealing them one by one. "What do you notice about these Barsküld?"

"They're um...they all look like they're black super saiyans?" Pandora answered quizzicly, tilting her head to the side. True, each figure did look like they were surrounded by a black aura.

"How eloquently put. But yes, they are surrounded by the Dark." Persephone turned to her daughter, smiling. "Do you know why?"

"They seem very...protective. Almost as if...are they _guarding_ it?" Pandora asked in disbelief.

"Come with me, my child. I have much to show you." Persephone grabbed her daughter's shoulder, dragging her towards the lines of Barsküld. "The Grimm are not mindless, my dear. While we do not have souls, we feel emotions, and in rare times, even the smallest of Grimm may speak their minds. But the Barsküld were created when the first Grimm encroached upon Remnant's soil. The Grimm do not originate from Remnant."

"U-Umm, what?"

"Grimm come from the moon, my darling. We are animosity manifesto, and once, we were entombed within the moon. When humans were brought into this world, the massive influx of emotion shattered the moon, casting darkness onto Remnant. Barsküld are the sacred Keepers of Dark, created by the Dark itself. Whenever a shard of Dark is discovered on Remnant, we Barsküld are there to purify it. That is why you have not seen black dust crystals on Remnant."

"Wait, are you saying...dust crystals are really shards from the eldritch abomination known as the Heart of Dark?"

"Ah yes, the Heart. It is a good thing you know about it, or else we'd be here all day."

"Right, about that...where is 'here'?" Pandora asked, gesturing to the massive darkness around them.

"We are currently riding in the Currents of Dark. We're going to the moon to have you appointed as current Keeper of Dark."

"Oh. W-What do I have to do again?"

"You must take the Oath, and pass the Trials. If you do not, you will die."

"Well, that's comforting."

The darkness around them solidified into a cracked landscape, curving into the sky. In the middle of the sky was a massive black mass, curling around and outside itself, pulling light inwards. It gave her a feeling of nausea, and made her head turn to mush the more she looked at it.

"Apologies, daughter." Persephone grabbed the Grimm girl's head, tilting it away from the sight. "I had forgotten what happens to Remnant-born Grimm when they look upon the Heart."

"That's the Heart?" Pandora inquired, trying to look at it before her mother sighed and slapped her silly. "Okay! I get it, don't look at the eldritch abomination. Why not?"

"You die a horrible death, with your brain turning to mush and your insides liquifying while you suffer through excruciating pain for the next thousand years."

"Seems a bit nonchalant, don't you think?"

"Eh, it happens now and then. Come along, deary." Persephone said, taking her daughter's hand and leading her towards a massive cathedral, coated in black substances. Pandora gazed at the sight in wonder, shortly before averting her eyes due to the whole painful death scenario. The two Grimm ambled up the cathedral's steps, stopping at the door.

"Well, what do we do now?" Pandora inquired, looking at the massive doors.

"We quietly take a bat to the head."

"What-" And then the younger Grimm was rendered unconscious.

* * *

Pandora woke up in a bed of black roses, her head throbbing. She was atop a bed of roses in a pool, the black stone surrounding the pool making up most of the room and hallways beyond. The thorns dug into her palms and the soles of her feet as she stood up, drawing blood. She strode forward, walking down the obsidian hallway, bloody footprints in her wake.

"I will not appoint a Remnant-borne Grimm as Keeper of Dark!" A male voice shouted, coming from the door at the end of the hallway.

"Seuz, I _will_ have you taken off this court if you cannot see past your prejudices." Her mother said, not needing to shout. Her voice was stern enough as is, probably even able to give a Beastrouss pause.

"Lady Persephone, as much as we respect your power, is this really the best choice? There are others-" another male said, stopping as her mother growled.

"_Yes_, there are others. But I know my daughter, and she _will_ pass the Trials."

Pandora wearily crossed the threshold, stepping into the room from where her mother had spoken. It was a grand, spacious room. The roof was open to the sky, a visible beam of darkness jutting in and landing on a crystal in the middle of the room. The court was magnificent, with three thrones arranged around the crystal, each sat upon ascending stairs. On the thrones were three Barsküld, her mother in the middle, and two males on her left and right.

Pandora descended into the middle of the court, kneeling before them. All Grimm knew of the Court of Dark, three judges appointed by the Heart itself to rule over the Grimm on the moon.

"Mother," she spoke softly, averting her eyes.

"Rise, my daughter." Persephone gestured, her voice like steel. "Seuz, Enutpen, we are gathered here to appoint a new Keeper of Dark. I have voted for my daughter to bear the burden. What say you? And before you speak, may I remind you that prejudice is not welcome in my court."

"I agree with your ruling, Lady Persephone. Your daughter seems like an excellent choice."

"Thank you, Enutpen. However, kissing ass is not allowed." Pandora stifled a giggle. Her mother was a tough cookie. "Suez?"

"While I too agree with your ruling, I would like to make a note that I objected."

"Of course, Suez. Not like we haven't heard you say _that_ a thousand times before." Persephone snorted, clearing her throat and turning to her daughter. "It is decided. Pandora Ragnarök, daughter of the High Mistress of Dark, do you accept this burden?"

"I do." Pandora replied without pause.

"Take the crystal before you in hand, and ready yourself." Pandora stepped up to the pedestal, grabbing the crystal with both hands. All at once she felt like her skin was on fire. Pandora screamed as her flesh was torn away, layer by layer. Her organs were torn from their places, swiftly replaced by new ones. When it felt like it was all over, the pain redoubled, taking her sanity and shredding it. She fell to the floor, falling through it and into a comforting blackness...

* * *

Her skin was raw, and her bones ached.

Pandora sat up, clutching her head and looking around. The first thing she noticed was that she was naked, and tribal tatoos ran down her arms. They pulsed a sickly black, almost like they contained Dark itself. Her whole body felt like it was sore, and her muscles ached in protest as she struggled to stand up.

"Ugh...feels like the morning after a good threesome." Pandora muttered, rubbing her eyes. She felt...fresh, reborn. A quick look confirmed she was in a maze, branching hallways leading everywhere and nowhere. She spun around, hearing a soft giggle. "You...I remember you."

The girl with shoulder-length orange hair said nothing, only giggled again. Pandora waggled her eyebrows at the girl, sashaying towards her with a hungry glare in her eyes. The girl squeaked, clutching her nose and running down a hallway. Pandora smirked, taking off after the girl. A roar resounded behind her, and Pandora chased after the girl, not eager to meet whomever or whatever that roar belonged to.

The maze stretched on for miles, with the only thing keeping Pandora going was the girl. She stopped at a fountain, pointing to it before continuing on. Pandora walked up to the fountain, taking a sip of the viscous liquid. It soothed her aches and gave her a small boost of energy, one that she desperately needed. Pandora turned to her left, and nearly hit the floor. The girl was...fingering herself, soft moans escaping her lips.

When the girl opened her eyes, she noticed that Pandora was staring and removed her hand, proceeding to suckle on her fingers. Then the girl waved at her, skipping down the hall and out of sight. Pandora shook her head, trying to focus on anything but the arousing sight before a roar resounded again, closer this time. Pandora muttered something under her breath, chasing after her mystery girl.

What seemed like hours passed by, Pandora practically tackling the girl at every turn, only for her guide to disappear from sight. Every once and a while she would come across another fountain, with the liquid starting to taste more and more like blood as she went. Finally the girl stopped at a room, with the room seeming more and more like a cave. The roars were coming from inside, yet they sounded more like pained howls.

"No, no, this _isn't...that's not..._" Pandora stuttered, walking into the cave and looking down at a baby Barsküld on the floor. Her...mother lay against the wall. Pandora shook her head, trying to back away before her back hit a wall, the baby Barsküld walking over to her mother and nibbling on her arm.

"No! NO! _STOP IT!"_ Pandora cried, trying to turn away from the horrid sight. She couldn't, for every time she turned around all she could see was the scene replaying itself over and over again. She felt bile rise in her throat as the Barsküld cracked open her mother's skull, it's tongue lapping at the grey matter inside. Pandora cried out again and again as she covered her ears and closed her eyes, trying and failing to forget what she had done. It was necessary, she had told herself, that she needed to do it in order to live. But it didn't make it hurt any less.

After several agonizing minutes, the baby Barsküld hobbled over to her, a strip of flesh in its mouth. It dropped it at her feet, waddling away. Pandora grabbed the flesh, trying not to vomit. She raised it to her mouth, closing her eyes and thinking on what her mother had told her._ You did what you had to in order to survive..._

She took a bite.

* * *

Pandora snapped awake, the bedsheets almost flying off. She was in a hospital bed, a man sitting in a seat at the end of her bed. She shook, lifting aside the covers to peer at her arms. Tribal tatoos ran down to her wrists, pulsing an inky black. The taste of flesh was still fresh on her tongue.

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER ONE_**

**_A.N. GOD. DAMN. GOD DAMN. Now _that_, is a fucked up chapter one if I've ever seen one. Like, fuck, that's messed up. Well, now you know my theory on the Grimm and their creation. I really hope that the canon doesn't make the Grimm animosity manifesto, because that is uber-cliché. Yeah, I just insulted myself. Eh. Also, anyone ever wonder why Pandora likes to fuck? That'll be answered in the next-next chapter. I need to take a cold shower...fuck..._**


	3. Restoration

**_Rated B for Bewbs. Also, Lesbians. But, really, you should always expect this when it comes to my stories._**

**_START OF CHAPTER TWO_**

* * *

**_After a horrifying episode..._**

"Hello, Officer Ragnarök. How're you feeling?" I asked, leaning forward.

"...tired." The Grimm girl muttered, looking down at her lap.

"Any nausea? Vomiting? Shakes...?" Pandora looked up at me in fear, her eyes bloodshot.

"H-How?"

"I know everything. It's a burden and a curse. If you are up for it, I'd like you to walk with me?" Pandora nodded, attempting to stand up before falling back into the bed, shivering. I clapped my hands, with Olly wheeling in a wheelchair next to Pandora's bed and quietly leaving. Pandora watched her go, shocked. "That's my god daughter. A pretty little thing, ain't she?"

"I-I um...Yeah." I smiled knowingly, helping her into the wheelchair. Pushing her out of the room, I looked out into a courtyard, smiling as I saw the bunny and the spider.

"Pan, you ever fall in love?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"W-Well...once. But he...he couldn't understand."

"He was scared, Pan. He didn't know how to react." I said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"That didn't give him an excuse to leave me alone..."

"Is that it? He left you, just like your mother did?"

"Do _not_ speak of her." Pandora hissed, her shoulders clenching under my grip.

"I am merely helping you move past it." I responded in a calm, even tone.

"How about you find someone who won't leave me, and then we'll talk."

"You've already met her." Pandora looked up at me, eyebrows raised. "My god daughter. She's completely enamored with you."

"O-Oh...Well, I-I um..." she stuttered, not having expected such an answer. I laughed, patting her shoulder. As we reached the end of the hall, an elevator door opened. "Did I...pass?"

"Pass? You _excelled_." I remarked, pressing the 'up' button. "Haven't seen anything like it."

"So...what can I do as Keeper of Dark?"

"Whenever you find a shard of Dark, you can channel that energy to go super saiyan."

"Wow...Really?"

"Yep." Rolling Pandora out of the elevator as the door opened, I stared ahead as we approached a set of doors. "Callsign: Avalon."

"Accepted. Welcome, Director Xeñoirê. Operatives Fury and Weaver are awaiting your command." I nodded, strolling through the doors as they opened. Reaching a conference room, I rolled Pandora to the side of a large hexagonal table, taking my seat at the head. Petunia and Claudette were sitting side by side in separate seats.

"Hey guys. Sooooo, this debacle is kinda _my_ fault. But before I get into that, let me explain." An 80" TV flipped out of the wall behind me, showing the blueprints of a massive skyscraper.

"This is Xeno-Fabrications' headquarters. This," A picture of the Grimm from the prologue appeared next to the building. "Is a fabricated Grimm, codenamed: Legion. He is a remnant of a...hmm, how do I put this lightly...Well, he's a Corrupted Barsküld. That's my fault. As you know, dust crystals are really shards of the eldritch abomination known as the Heart of Dark. In their un-purified state, they are extremely efficient at creating raw amounts of energy.

When they are purified, two Barsküld need to touch the crystal in order to counteract the Dark. If one doesn't, however, the Barsküld becomes Corrupted. The one you now know as Legion was originally called Petraeus Arivaderci. His link was Hazel Seriphim. Long-story-short, I wanted a Barsküld as a pet and tried capturing Hazel, thus causing Petraeus to become Corrupted."

"Really?" Pandora asked, anger in her voice. "We're not some Dust-damned pocket monsters! You can't just carry us around like a wallet!"

"I agree, and understand your anger. However, this has grown to be larger than simple semantics. Legion escaped, and is now rampaging through Vale. Xeno-Fab was able to subdue the Corrupted Barsküld and take it and the crystal back to their headquarters. They plan to mass-produce the crystal, causing an influx of darkness in Remnant that will bring about it's untimely destruction. That's where we come in."

'What do you have planned?' Petunia motioned, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, we, that's you, Claudette, and Pandora, are going to kill Legion, destroy the crystal, kill the big bad, and save the day. To do that, I'm going to need our lovely spider faunus to whip up some dust shielding for P-Bunny, and to make it snappy. Pandora, I'm going to need to get you outfitted and back to Vale. Petunia...umm, look pretty?"

I received a deadpan-smile from the rabbit faunus. I was used to the look.

"Make out with your girlfriend-Okaynevermind! Your job is to take out Xeno-Fab's big boss, so pretty much just like MGSR:Revengeance. Now everyone, roll out!" I exclaimed, standing up and pointing at the ceiling. "Claudette, I've forwarded the blueprints to your scroll. Pandora, I've got the stasis chamber up and running. Petunia...I. Got nothing."

'That seems to be a reoccurring theme with me.' the rabbit faunus remarked, walking after her girlfriend as she left the room to head down to the foundry.

"Watch it, little lady! I'll have you ret-conned out to next Monday!" I playfully retorted, rolling Pandora in the opposite direction.

'Bite me.'

* * *

While the two Faunus were getting ready, I was leading Pandora in the opposite direction. But, since you already knew this, this sentence is entirely redundant.

"So, what is this 'stasis chamber'?" Pandora inquired.

"It's pretty much an insta-heal. It'll cure mortal wounds in a few hours, and small cuts in a second. Brutus usually has it to himself, because, well, hemophilia isn't something to fuck around with, especially when you have congenital analgesia."

"Cock-genitalia?"

"It's a disease where you don't feel pain. Coupled with hemophilia, it pretty much makes your life a waking nightmare."

"Huh. So, this Brutus guy doesn't go out in the field, right?"

"Oh no, Brutus goes out all the time. Biggest badass I've ever seen." I said, snorting in amusement. "Braliza however..."

"What _about_ Braliza?" The aforementioned girl inquired, standing against the wall.

"I was going to mention how you're a total fuckin' tsun-tsun?"

"Xeñoirê! I am not a tsundere!" Braliza exclaimed(even though she's a total tsundere.)

"Quit your bitching." I retorted, rolling Pandora alongside the gender-bent Brafez.

"I am not-"

"You are totally bitching." Ariad said, dropping from the ceiling and cupping the blue-haired tsundere's cheek with her...tail. When did she get a tail? Is this just a thing so that Ariad can fuck Braliza with her tail? Or is there an actual tactical advantage that I don't know about- oh yeah, she swings Calypso around with her tail and can do sick-ass moves in coordination with her extra limb. What, you want to be shown that? W-Well, I haven't even started on the gender-bent story yet, so...

"Hello Ariad. Annoying as ever." Braliza muttered, a small smile on her face as the cat faunus smirked and pinched her cheek.

"Aww, thanks babe. I'll be sure to go extra rough on you tonight!" Ariad teased, running her tail down the latter's back.

"W-What the fuck is going on?! Aren't you in love with Brafez? Do I have to fuck you up? And since when did you have a tail?" Pandora exclaimed upon seeing the chemistry between the two girls.

"Pan, they're not from this dimension. Braliza is Brafez, except if he was a girl. I didn't change Ariad because, well...it's Ariad. Brutus is Brafez's alter, and as such is him if he hadn't...oooh, well that's going into spoilers and stuff I'll be narrating later, so I'm just going to leave that hanging. Also, there are other dimensions, and I can travel amongst them, even in one where we're all characters in a RWBY fan fiction! Isn't dimensional travel grand?"

"WAIT A MINUTE!" Ariad yelled, pointing at the Grimm in a wheelchair. "Are you telling me that there's an alternative reality in which I love a man, which I can actually see happening, and I don't have a TAIL?"

"Yes. You're the only Ariad that truly lives up to the 'cat-girl' moniker. Quite a feat, really." I explained. Ariad gasped, clutching her chest in mock horror.

"Hold me, my darling butterfly! I think I've had an apoplexy!" Ariad exclaimed, falling into Braliza's arms.

"That's 'stroke' in commoner terms." I explained to Pandora, having been wearing a look of confusion since the utterance of the word. "Well girls, I'll be seeing you later, so goodbye for now."

"Goodbye Xeñoirê! Goodbye hot Faunus girl!" Ariad called out, waving her goodbyes.

"Goodbye Xeñoirê. Farewell Pandora!" Braliza said, using the Grimm girl's name.

"G-Goodbye?" Pandora said aloud, unsure of what had just occurred. "How often does this happen?"

"Every. Single. Day." I hung my head in sadness, finally reaching the stasis chamber, or more specifically, the room that held it. I pushed the door open, leading the Grimm girl over to what appeared to be a room-esque box in the center of the room, taking up the back-portion. "Undress and step inside. Don't worry, I won't look."

"Aren't I in this thing for a reason?" Pandora inquired, looking down at her wheelchair.

"Yes. I wanted you to conserve your energy." I quipped, turning around and averting my eyes.

"If I must..." Pandora said, sighing and standing up, removing her clothes. A tentacle swiftly brought them to me, at which point I left the room.

The Grimm girl ambled up to the chamber, placing a hand on the bulkhead and turning the wheel. Climbing inside, Pandora turned back to the door, closing it tightly. Almost immediately she felt a calming wave wash over her, soothing her aches. The interior of the stasis chamber reminded her of that one time she ate out a girl from Mithreal in a bathhouse, however she was more reminded of the bathhouse. It was stark white, not a single blemish on the walls. Where there would have been a pile of hot rocks creating steam in the middle of the room, there was a small capsule about the size of her head that emitted green pulses every few seconds. Somehow this gave off large amounts of steam, making it nearly impossible to see.

"Wow, feeling better already..." Pandora remarked, jumping as she heard a squeal come from the back of the chamber.

"H-Hello? Who's there?" Olive asked aloud, standing up and walking towards the Grimm girl. Then Pandora felt a hand grab her chest, almost able to feel the embarrassment in the air.

"That's...that's my breasts...as much as I'd like to, I'm really not up for fucking." The hand drew away in surprise, the realization of who else was in the room with her reaching Olive's brain.

"O-Oh my Monty, I am so very sorry! I'm Olivia, and you're Pandora Ragnarök. I know you."

"Wait, you're that girl from the maze, the one who fingered herself!"

"E-Eh?! N-No! I never do that in public! A-And I most definitely never fantasize about you while I do it! Never ever!" Olive snapped her mouth shut, looking at the heavens and praying to Monty above that he would strike her down.

"Ahhhhh..." Pandora was unsure of how to handle this. This girl, Olivia, was obviously my god daughter, and it seemed that she was indeed infatuated with her. And she was also naked, which depending on how you look at it you might consider that fact a bonus.

"S-So, come here ofte- aw fuck, she's only been here a day, of course she hasn't." Olive sighed, walking up to Pan so that they could see each other. "Wow, you're tiny. I've never noticed that."

"Excuse me?"

"W-Well, I was saying that you're tiny in figure, but your...am...breasts are big for your body. Not t-that there's anything wrong with that! I like it- them...fuck me, I am such a mess. Look, if it isn't obvious by now, I'm completely head-over-heels in love with you. I'm not expecting anything in return because, well, you just met me-?!"

"Quiet." Pandora muttered, cupping the girl's chin. She wasn't sure if it was the healing factor from the capsule or something else, but she suddenly had the irresistible urge to kiss Olive. (That's because of T.I.T.S, not because I wanted a lesbian scene. This just helps justify the scene. And, well, because these two actually become a thing.)

"P-Pan? W-What are you-mmph..." Olive was abruptly cut off as the Grimm girl quietly kissed her on the lips. The cat faunus practically melted into it, wearing an inner smile the size of the sun. Pandora wasn't sure why, but this felt good and right and-

"Hello? Anyone in here? O-Oh, sorry, I'll just leave you two alone. Apologies." Kairi from Kingdom Hearts/ Dead Fantasy apologized, leaving the room once she saw what the two were doing. Yes, Kairi's here. Yes, she'll show up later. No, don't thank me. I'll probably fuck it up horrendously. (JUST LIKE I DO EVERYTHING ELSE!)

Ahem.

"Ahhm...ah, sorry. Don't know what came over me." Pandora muttered, pulling away from those silky soft lips, a burning desire to go further.

"D-Don't s-stop, please!" Olive looked around, laughing nervously. "I um, it's a...fine. Just fine." Olive sat down on the other side of the room, trying to distance herself before she did anything else.

"Well, I...should get going. It was a...pleasure, meeting you." She turned to leave, stopping as Olive asked her a question. "What?"

"Why do you fuck?" Olive repeated, standing up and walking over to the Grimm girl.

"W-Well..." The Grimm girl was immediately skittish, not something Olive ever thought she'd describe her as. The cat faunus leaned into the Grimm, resting Pan's head on her ample chest.

"It's okay...you don't have to answer if you don't want to." She whispered, hugging her gently. She felt a few hot tears land on her breasts, coming from the Grimm girl. Pandora was crying, muttering nonsensical babble into Olivia's chest. Thinking of the only thing that she could, Olly ran her hands through Pan's hair. There was only one other time she could think of when she had to do this: she was just turning sixteen, and her childhood friend Amyranthine Diclomedes had...confessed her feelings for Olive.

Olive, no matter how much she adored and loved her friend, couldn't accept those feelings, for she loved another. But she could comfort the crying girl, try to calm her down before she did anything hasty. Thankfully in the end Olive saved their friendship, and they came out stronger because of it. But Pan wasn't Amyranthine, and she didn't love Olive. Or at least not of her own accord.

"I couldn't sleep..." Pandora muttered through shaky breaths, barely able to keep herself together. "For years I couldn't sleep...I just kept seeing her face...every. Damn. Time. I closed my eyes, and I could still see her face! I wanted to die, so very badly...I tried so many times...but I just wouldn't die. Then he showed up and brought me home and...I fucked someone. It wasn't good, but I could finally find sleep! That was all I wanted! To stop seeing her face when I closed my eyes! And then it became a lifestyle. I could finally sleep without seeing my ma's face."

"So you fuck because you can't sleep?" Olive asked tentatively, with the Grimm girl nodded her head. "H-Have you ever tried sleeping with someone you love? Not sexually, that is."

"I've only ever loved someone once before and...he couldn't love me back. I haven't loved since."

"W-Well...I could use some sleep." Olive muttered aloud, looking at the Grimm through her peripheral vision. "A-And...I love you. More than anything in the world."

"I-I...well...I guess we could try." Pandora replied, looking at the cat faunus who held her. Olive nodded, leading them over to the far end of the chamber, laying down on the bed. She patted the space beside her, with Pan slowly crawling into it. They lay there, quietly, entirely subdued. And sure enough a few minutes later they were fast asleep, clutching onto each other as if for dear life. For once, Pandora could sleep soundly. And with Pan beside her, Olive could fall asleep too, this time with a smile on her face.

* * *

**_Meanwhile..._**

Claudette sighed, pushing a dust capacitor into the shield emitter. Hopefully this would work, or else when Pandora touched the crystal... Claudette didn't want to think about that, no matter how likely of a possibility that was for her girlfriend in this line of work. Sure, Petunia had always been careful, and even stayed out of several fights she knew she could win because of the spider faunus' worry, but sooner or later she'd get hurt.

While some would argue this to be detrimental to the cause, and her job, Petunia was always respectful of her girlfriend's wishes, even when they bordered on failing to complete the mission. Thankfully, I'm an understanding boss, or else Claudette would be been kicked out of the Horseman for dereliction of duty. Or something like that.

Claudette looked up at the rabbit faunus, a look of worry on her face. This was Petunia's job, and her worries couldn't get in the way.

'Hey.' Petunia sighed, smiling.

"Hi P-Bunny." Claudette replied, trying to keep her eyes on her work. The last thing she needed now was to mess up-

'You don't want me to go, do you?' Petunia motioned, walking over to the spider faunus and giving her a hug from the back. Claudette sighed, taking off her beret and placing it on the workbench before spinning around and ravenously kissing her girlfriend.

"Yeah, I don't. But I love you and I'm scared for your life every time you go out into the field, but this is your job and I can't stop you from-" Claudette's frantic reply was cut off by Petunia kissing her again, extracting a soft moan from her lips.

'You know I'm always careful, and that I'd never let anything happen to me that meant I couldn't see you ever again. Even if it meant the end of the world. I know you're worried Claud, but you have to be strong. Please, for me?' Petunia motioned, pulling away from the kiss. Claudette sighed sadly and nodded, shame in her actions. 'It's okay, you're only Faunus, and we all worry about something at one point or another. I worry that you'll come with me on a mission and you won't come back, but that comes with the job.'

"...okay. I'm sorry I'm such a worry-wort." The rabbit faunus smiled, kissing her girlfriend on the forehead and grabbing her hand. "Where are you taking me?"

Petunia smirked, making a crude gesture with her hands. Claudette sighed, smiling and taking the lead, practically pulling her along. "Okay," Claudette murmured, dragging her out of the workshop and towards their room. "But this time, _I'm_ on top."

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER TWO_**

**_A.N. Another day, another successful chapter. So, yeah, for those who don't understand, Pandora fucks because her mom's self-cannibalism for her daughter royally fucked her up and so now she can't sleep unless she fucks someone or...something. Don't ask. Poor thing. Also, Ariad with a tail is something I- and by that I mean Braliza- can get under._**


	4. Dark Affairs

**_A.N. Wow, I have not posted in quite some time...blame my beta...And myself. I'm going to try and update every Friday, but don't hold me to that._**

**_START OF CHAPTER THREE_**

* * *

**_Later that night..._**

I roamed the halls of Sanctuary, my slippered feet meeting the carpet with each step. I was restless, sleep having left me abandoned long ago.

_The tracks below soothed me to sleep..._

I shivered and closed my eyes.

_X-A-S? What did that mean?_

I doubt I could forget.

_The top of the train car was torn off by a giant clawed hand..._

The feeling of loss, that I was alone, was so much greater after that day.

"Enough," I growled, my hands clenched and shaking.

_A rush of memories-_

"I said _ENOUGH!"_ I bashed my hand into the wall, punching through it and the other side. Breathing slowly I retracted my hand, the wall mending as it left. "This is getting out of control..."

"What is?" I looked up, the massive white form leaning against the wall with a smug smile on its not-face.

"Sinderra." I muttered in a greeting, leaning against him. "You _know_ what's bothering me. You're literally in my _head_."

"Indeed I am. Yet those memories are going to stick around if you let them." The 14 foot tall figure said.

"So what do you propose? _Erasing_ them?"

"Not so much erase. More like..._embrace_."

"You want me to...embrace one of the _worst_ memories in my head. Are you fucking serious?"

"Would I lie to you?"

"...dammit. I hate it when you're right."

"Good. Or else we might get along." We both shivered in mock disgust at that.

"Thank you, Your Highness." I remarked, not looking behind me at the positively furious former king.

"If you weren't already dead I'd most certainly kill you now."

"In your dreams, old man, in your dreams." I retorted, dredging up the forsaken memory. Maybe he was right. Maybe I should embrace the- Noooooope! Fuck. That. Noise.

"I really don't need this right now." I muttered, rubbing my temples.

I shook my head clear of ghosts, walking down the hall and knocking on Petunia's door. A few choice words were muttered before the door opened, revealing a disheveled and grumpy Claudette.

"Xeñoirê, you better have a damn good reason for waking me up in the middle of the night." She growled, glaring at me. I smiled in return.

"Nope." I quipped, slamming the door in her face. An angry shout was heard soon after I left, taking a right down the hall and opening the door to the stasis chamber room. I sighed, opening the door and walking inside the chamber, taking the sleeping girls in my arms and leaving the chamber. Taking their clothes, I nodded to Kiari as she patiently waited for me to leave, entering the chamber once I left.

Quietly walking down the hall, I made it a point to not jostle the girls too badly and wake them. Reaching Olivia's room, I strode over to the bed, placing the two in it and pulling the sheets over them. I smiled, leaning down and kissing my god daughter's forehead.

"H-Hey Xeñoirê...thanks." Olly murmured, her eyes still closed as she snuggled closer to Pandora.

"No problem Little Kit. Sleep tight." I whispered in response, closing the door slowly behind me as I left the room.

A pair of loud voices echoed down the hall, stopping as I gave off a threatening aura. Braliza rounded the corner quietly, followed by Ariad with her tail stuffed in her own mouth. I gave them a long look, dragging my finger across my throat in an unspoken promise. They nodded, rushing past and heading for their room.

I headed for my own room, in the suspended building nestled amongst the three Grand Halls. The three large cylindrical buildings are called Grand Halls, by the way. The small building is called the Inner Sanctum. Entering the Inner Sanctum, I briskly reached my room, opening the door and stepping inside, closing the door behind me. My room was...odd, to say the least. A small study lay off to the side, and the ceiling was a dome of glass, giving me a clear view of the night sky. Smack dab in the middle was my bed, absurdly isolated from the rest of my furniture.

I sighed, undressing and pulling out a pair of long-johns. Once that was finished I started making my way over to my bed, obscenely far away. I stopped, spinning around to stare at a singular point in space. Soli appeared from that point in space, covered in a teal robe.

"Hello Soli. How ya doing?" I asked, striding over to my bed and sitting down on it.

"I can tell that something's bothering you." Soli quipped, a caring gesture I did not deserve.

"I've already told you everything that is bothering me, so, why are you asking?" I shot back.

"You miss her."

"No shit. I don't see her for several hundred years and then when I get kidnapped by a memory-eater she shows up, saves me, and then dissapears. Yeah, that hurts. Not even a simple 'Love you' or 'Hello'." I snarled, grabbing the edge of the bed and throwing it across the room. Soli sighed, walking over to me and placing a hand on my shoulder. "It's going to be my thousandth year as Deserved next month! I've gone nine hundred and ninety-nine years without her! How...how am I still _sane_?"

"Xeñ, it's okay. I know how bad it hurts. You can...You can let it out if you want to. I won't judge." I glared at her before deflating into a shivering mess. "See, that's better?"

"Not by much, but it helps." I whispered, a few tears rolling down my cheeks. "Thanks sis."

"I'm not your sister, Xeñoirê. You're an only child." Soli said, rubbing my back.

"Yeah, yeah, don't remind me." I replied, running a hand through her hair and sighing. "But you know what I meant, right?"

"I'm like a sister to you, yeah I know. Poor thing." Soli remarked, waiting for me to stop shivering and calm down.

"This isn't exactly why you came to see me, is it?" I inquired, teleporting the bed back to it's original position. I had composed myself extraordinarily quickly.

"No, but I am glad to help. The Councils want to speak with you."

"Oh geez, which ones?" I asked in an exasperated fashion. Soli sighed longly, tapping her foot against the floor in a nervous habit. "_Soli_..."

"All of them."

* * *

I entered the command center, touching several screens and pushing them off to the side as a few projectors rose from within the floor. I straightened my pea coat, running a hand through my hair and snapping my fingers. All at once the projectors sprang to life, emitting several holograms of reputable people. Who these people were was just a title to me, but obviously they meant something to Remnant.

"Councilmen." I said, nodding. I was met with several grunts of acknowledgment, even a few "Mr. Dealphenes". "All right, which asshole woke us all up at twelve at night?"

"I am not an asshole." I heard someone from the Vytal Council say, wearing a white suit with black pants and a yellow tie.

"Of course..." I remarked, looking at the Councilman with disinterest. "Councilman Ichors, what a _pleasant surprise_."

"I know your disdain for me, Mr. Dealphene, but please, hear me out." I chuckled, muting his connection so he couldn't hear my next comment.

"Wow, what an _asshole_. Can you believe this guy?" I asked, gesturing to the Vacuo Council, mostly made up of Faunus.

"Somehow we manage." Councilwoman Alexis Winters remarked, shrugging. She was a straight-talking lady. If she didn't like you, she'd tell it to your face. Plus, she was downright deadly with politics. Good thing she liked me.

"Dust only knows, Alexi. Lemme guess..." I turned to the Vytal Council. "He wants to put Vytalian troops in Sanctuary, doesn't he?"

"Yes." Councilman Darvo replied, wearing an exasperated expression.

"He knows I won't allow it." I said, shrugging sadly. I snapped my fingers, with Maverick Ichors able to be heard again. _Apparently_ he had been going off on this whole tirade about how it would 'inspire trust' with other Kingdoms. "Hmm? I didn't have time to listen to your metaphysical nonsense, sorry."

"-and furthermore-"

"Maverick, he's not listening." Councilman Ironwood said, trying to help Ichors out.

"W-What?! I was going on about how it would-"

"Inspire trust and all that shit. I've heard it before, Maverick. Save your breath, and your troops. Now, I would like to elect a vote to have Councilman Ichors removed from office on account of tampering with the Dark."

Every Councilman stilled at that. No one messed with the power of Dark, lest Remnant fall into Grimm control. The Sect had done so seven years before, but no one knew that except for a few select persons.

"That is a very serious claim, Mr. Dealphene. Do you have evidence?" Councilman Sarlack said, swallowing heavily. I nodded at Sarlack, another Councilman of the Vytal Council.

"Please, read this report, and view this video when you wake up tomorrow. I think you shall find yourselves..._enlightened_, by Councilman Ichors' experiments as CEO of Xeno-Fab Corp. Most, if not all, I'd consider crimes against nature. I'd have a bucket ready." I said, sending reports to their personal scrolls. Ichors was speechless by my actions. "Now, if we can stop measuring dicks, perhaps we can all get some sleep?"

The Councilmen nodded their heads, all except for Ichors. I nodded, turning off the projectors and walking away from the command center, the door shutting behind me.

"What a crazy night..." I muttered.

* * *

**_The next morn..._**

Olivia woke with a small yawn, stretching her body and cracking her back. Pandora lay still beside her, sleeping soundly. Olivia sighed happily, dragging it out for emphasis. Pandora looked so...peaceful, sleeping next to her. It was like she was _meant_ to be there. Not like Olive would admit to her 'love from a distance', that was just crazy. But then again, aren't we all? Well, some more than others(Ariad), but my point still stands. Speaking of which...

* * *

**_The residence of Ariad Greyhound..._**

Ariad rubbed her eyes, sniffling slightly. She was worried beyond belief. Brafez sighed, holding her. Pandora hadn't come home from her job, which was almost three days ago.

"Brafez, w-what if she's...I dunno, being tortured or something?" Ariad asked, her voice breaking. The normally cheerful Faunus was on the verge of tears, worried beyond reason over Pandora's disappearance.

"Ariad, you know I'm telepathically linked to her, right? If she's in trouble, I _will_ tell you, and then we're going to kick whomever's _ass_ when we find them. But right now, she's...sleeping. She's never slept without having sex before...she's happy now. Ariad, she's happy. Wherever she is, she's _happy_." Brafez said, disbelief in his voice.

"O-Okay..." Ariad said, grabbing a few tissues and blowing her nose. "Thanks B."

"No problem, Ari." Brafez remarked, holding her close. Ariad bit her lip. She wanted to tell him so badly...

The doorbell rang.

"I've got it." Ariad stated, falling out of bed and hand-springing over to the door. She opened it, walking over to the front door and opening it as well. Outside stood a glowing black fog, the Grimm inside concealed by the black clouds.

"Hello, little kitten!" The Grimm growled, rushing her.

Not having the energy to deal with this shit, Ariad shunted the building's dust reactors, sending the built-up residue up through the ground and into the Grimm's face, sending it flying off again with a twinkle.

"Dick-biscuit." She quipped.

* * *

**_Back at Sanctuary..._**

Olivia ran a hairbrush through her red-orange hair, purring happily. Pandora was still asleep. Olly hadn't bothered getting dressed, preferring to stay bare while in Pan's company. It's not like Olive wanted Pandora to hold her down and ravage her- though if that happened, the cat faunus wouldn't mind.

Her cheeks turned pink at the indecent thoughts, only worsening as she felt herself moisten. Olive couldn't help it. No matter what, whenever she thought of Pan in a sexual light she turned moister than an oyster. In addition to that, she nearly lost herself in sexual lust whenever that happened.

"Mmh-ha?" Pandora murmured, sitting up and brushing some hair out of her face. The sight she was met with was...awkward, to say the least. Olivia's legs were quivering, and Pandora could see when a girl was overtaken with lust, and this was most definitely it. Olive turned around, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"G-Good morning, Pan..." Olive managed out, trying to fight off the urges. She was in heat, wasn't she? "S-Sleep well?"

"U-Umm, you want me to leave so you can take care of something?" Pandora skeptically asked, knowing that the girl was about to blow. Olivia bit her lip, nodding to the closet. Pandora hurried into the small space, closing the door while Olive worked out her frustrations. If there was one thing Pandora was wary of, it was a cat faunus in heat. A strangled cry of joy later Olive opened the door, seemingly more relaxed.

"S-Sorry..." she muttered, looking down at her feet.

"I um, I didn't think you were that enamoured with me." Pandora remarked, wearing a look of embarrassment, much like the one Olivia currently wore. "I'm ah...flattered."

"Y-yeah, it's pretty bad. Like, just- _fuck me now!_" Olive snapped her mouth shut, growling under her breath. "I-I have a hard time controlling it. Usually I can just do a one-and-done, but with you around... Yeah. Like I said, pretty bad."

"A-Ahhm...yeah, I'd say so. Hey, ah, thanks, for yesterday. I needed it." Pandora walked over to the girl, hugging the cat faunus before she felt the hand on her back go lower...

"S-S-Sorry. Man, I'm a dust damned mess, aren't I?" Olive remarked, throwing herself away from the Grimm girl.

"Maybe." Pandora agreed, walking over to the girl. "But, you're a _cute_ mess."

"Please _don't_. Dust knows what I'd do if you started hitting on me."

"But girl I wanna know, why you're so obsessed with me~?" Pandora sung, swinging her hips.

"W-Well...I don't know why. Ever since I saw you I've been head-over-heels in love with you and I can't help myself." Olivia admitted, shrugging slightly. "I don't know why, I don't care why, all I know is that it feels _right_."

"Will Operatives Weaver, Fury, and Officer Ragnarök please report to docking bay- fuck you, guess the number." I said over the loudspeaker, heading for docking bay 7.

"W-Well, I'd better get dressed." Pandora remarked, hugging Olivia. "Thanks again. Maybe you could come over to my friend's house? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"I'd like that. You'd better go." Olive remarked, throwing her clothes at the Grimm girl. Pandora nodded, getting dressed and rushing out the door. Olive stared longingly at the space she had once inhabited only moments before, giving a long drawn out sigh. "Thanks for noticing me..."

* * *

**_Docking bay number go fuck yourself..._**

I waited for the three girls to show up, a PCC behind me. I leaned against the rightmost thruster, because I liked that one the most. The Portable Command Center was a big blocky thing, with four thrusters allowing it to hover in the air. Several antennae rested atop the roof, providing a crystal clear connection to the Sanctuary.

Banging my head against the metal bulkhead for no other reason other than because I wanted to, I thought back on last night. More specifically, on Soli. She was everything I wanted in a little sister, and when push came to shove she wasn't one to fuck around. She knew her limits and fears, and made it a point to share them with those she trusted. Like her innate fear of raisins...

I started wondering if I could become an adoptive brother for her, considering that I would like a younger sister. But then there was this legal bullshit, and it would be such a hassle...ugh. I needed some damned iced tea.

"Hey Soli," I asked aloud, waiting for the girl to materialize. When she didn't, I narrowed my eyes, thinking about where she was and remembering most of what would happen. I shrugged, deciding to leave the situation alone. It was the best I could do, that is if I wanted to keep my sanity. So instead I teleported her here.

I was not surprised when she showed up naked, clutching invisible bedsheets. No, I was certainly embarrassed, ashamed even, but not surprised. I dressed her to stop any further embarrassment, though it wasn't so much 'dressed' as it was 'teleport clothes unto thee'.

"Hey Soli, sorry for interrupting you, but I was wondering something..."

"Well it better be pretty Deserved damned important, else you'll have to explain your actions to the significant other." she remarked.

"Do you wanna be my adoptive sister?" I asked, stunning her into silence. I raised my hand to stop her from speaking, continuing on. "I don't want you to answer right away. I want you to think about it. Besides, in this fucked up multi-verse, we all need some family."

"I'll...think on it. Now, if I could get back to what I was doing-"

"Bye." I said, teleporting her back into her room. Petunia, Claudette and Pandora showed up soon after. I patted the side of the PCC, stopping Claudette from boarding as the other two got on. "You're not coming along."

"W-What? But what about-" Claudette looked at her girlfriend, the rabbit faunus smiling sadly and waving at her. "Babe?"

'I don't want you getting hurt. There was only enough white dust for a single shield. I'm sorry, but you'll be staying behind.' Petunia motioned, stepping out of the aircraft and pulling the spider faunus into a hug.

"P-Petunia... I, all right. I'll stay. Be careful, will ya?" The spider faunus replied glumly. Claudette squeezed tighter, the rabbit faunus replying in kind.

'Always.' Petunia mouthed, hugging her once more and giving the girl a kiss.

"As heart-warming as that is, we kind of have places to be." I remarked, with the two girls separating and boarding the PCC. I took the pilot's seat, motioning to the camera for the doors to open. Once they did, we took off into the night, leaving Sanctuary behind in exchange for a city atmosphere.

* * *

**_On our way to Vale..._**

"So, what are we going to do once we get to Vale?" Pandora asked, clutching onto a handhold on the ceiling. She didn't like flying. She much rather preferred keeping her feet on the ground.

"Well, you're going to be the bait." I said from the cockpit, slightly adjusting our course. "And once you're inside, you'll activate the crystal and go super saiyan."

"...Really? You want me to be bait?"

"No, well, not really. Only for the first part. Petunia, you're going to shadow her through the facility, and then kill Ichors. As of now, Operation Ichorus is a go!"

"That's the name you gave this operation?" Pandora raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Get it? Ichors flew too close to the moon?" I glanced back at the two girls, looking for support. "It was funny! Right Petunia?"

I stopped, mentally face-palming.

Right.

Mute.

"Sorry."

* * *

**_END OF CHAPTER THREE_**

**_A.N. Next time on AWOTJ! _**

**_"Why won't you die?!"_**

**_"Nanomachines, son!"_**

**_"...fuck off."_**


	5. The End

_**START OF THE END**_

* * *

_**Still in the PCC...**_

I glanced back at Petunia. Her expression was still sour.

"Look, I said I was sorry!" I exclaimed. The expression didn't change.

"Well what do you want me to do?"

'...'

"Oh, that is _not_ happening."

'...?'

"I don't care if you think incest is hot, I am not sleeping with Soliloquy!"

'...'

"I swear, talking to you is like talking to a wall, except with more sass." I shook my head as the rabbit faunus adorned a smug smile. "You alright back there, Pan?"

"Yeah. Just fine." Pandora muttered through clenched teeth, the handhold bending under her grip. "How much longer?"

"Five to ten minutes, max." I replied, leaning back. "As for how much time we have, depends."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Before, you know, Legion touches the crystal and destroys Vytal in one fell swoop?"

"Oh...wait, why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"Dunno, didn't seem important at the time." I shrugged, taking out a biscuit and tossing it to Pandora. "Here, have a biscuit."

"Where did you get this?" Pandora asked, sniffing it hesitantly.

"I made it."

"Oh... I'm not even going to ask anymore..." the Grimm girl muttered, taking a bite out of the biscuit. Her eyes widened in surprise, as the biscuit looked so unassuming that it couldn't possibly taste as delicious as it did. "_Hajiddstt_! Sorry, it's...a...it's very good."

"Thank you." I replied, turning to face the previously unseen character in the co-pilot's seat. "Biscuit?"

"I do not require sustenance. But thank you for the offer." The smallish figure said, resembling a medieval knight with a helmet on, obscuring his face. He palmed a panel, a slight 'hmm' escaping his lips. "It appears Councilman Ichors has sent out the welcoming party."

"Indeed." I muttered, counting the numbers. Twenty heavily-armed Unmanned Aerial Anti-Aircraft. Not good odds; that is,_ if_ I were a Remnant-born human. But I wasn't, and was technically only half-human in genetics. So, the odds were in my favor. "Hang tight girls, we've got company."

"Would you prefer if I were to deal with them?" The knight asked, standing up, clutching his Japanese sword. Looked like a zanbato, but I couldn't be sure.

"Knock yourself out." I shrugged, dodging a stray missile. "Though I hope you will do whatever you do sooner rather than later?"

"Very well." The knight exited the cockpit, walking into the passenger bay and palming the 'open' button on the left hatch. "I will deal with them. If circumstances allow it, I will meet with you in Vale. _I am lightning, the rain transformed_."

And with that, the mysterious benefactor dropped from the PCC and into the cloudy, rain-filled skies. Dive-kicking onto a drone, the knight dug his sword into the front of the aircraft, causing it to crackle with electricity. Controlling the drone with his sword, he drove it into the direction of the pack of UAAAs following us, lightning bolts leaping from his drone to strike the robots and fry their circuitry. It was truly a sight to see.

"That...was cool." Pandora admitted, watching the lightning storm enter the pack.

"I mean, I could've done that, but I figured that I should let the knight take care of it." I spun the seat around, looking right at Pandora while the seat entered into the passenger bay. "Soo, how'd you like Olly?"

"Oh, Olivia? She's a real sweet girl. Seems a bit shy, but..."

"But?" I harshly inquired, making the girl flinch.

"She is a bit infatuated with me-" I smiled, a chuckle rising from the back of my throat. "What?"

"A _bit_?" I jokingly asked. "And that's a bad thing?"

"Well, no, it's just...my reputation isn't the greatest."

"She knows that you're a fuck-crazed Grimm. Olly doesn't care."

"And besides, I barely know her-"

"Weren't you the one to put the moves on her?" I remarked, even though I already knew the answer.

"Wasn't she the one who groped me?" Pandora retorted.

"You liked it, didn't you?"

"That's not the point."

"How so?"

'They're totally banging.' Petunia motioned, finally joining in on the conversation.

"Definitely." I agreed.

"We slept together! That's all we did!" Pandora exclaimed.

'Told you.'

"Oh yeah." Pandora sighed, placing her head in her hands and muttering expletives under her breath.

"You two... _Unbearable_." Pandora moaned, shaking her head. I smirked, turning back to the cockpit and altering the course a bit.

"Five minutes out." I called back, giving Petunia the thumbs up. The rabbit faunus nodded, bearing a gleeful smile and walking over to the door, pressing the 'open' button. Seems odd, considering that the door was open this whole time. I motioned for Pandora to step behind her, tilting the PCC to the side.

"Um, what are we doing?" Pandora inquired hesitantly, looking out the door down the large strip of land that we had just started to pass over. "Is that _Vale?"_

"Yes." I quipped, performing a barrel roll one-handed and watching as the two girls fell from the aircraft and into the open sky. "See ya next fall." I muttered, waiting a few minutes before flying down after them.

The faint cries of "Sonovabiiiiiiii-" brought a smile to my face, only growing as the cries faded off.

* * *

The wind roared in her ears, cutting into her skin. Pandora regretted tearing her sleeves off, if only because of the wind. Petunia had her arms and legs out, a smile on her face. She could tell the rabbit faunus was enjoying this. Though, if it was due to her misery or the feeling of free-fall, Pandora couldn't tell.

What she could tell, however, was that she didn't like skydiving. _At all._

Sure, when she was younger(and by younger I mean about five minutes ago), the thought of skydiving seemed exhilarating. That was of course before she was launched from an aircraft three thousand miles up.

Now she was dreading the feeling of hitting the ground at terminal velocity. Sure, she'd reform in a few seconds, but it would _hurt_. Only a few hundred feet above the skyline, the ground seemed to be rushing up to greet her.

Pandora was just worried about figuring out how to not make herself a red splatter on the ground. Thankfully, the answer came in the form of a knight controlling a sperm-shaped drone. The Grimm girl gritted her teeth as she hit the hull, feeling a few ribs crack, along with her collarbone. Just managing to grip the lip of the exhaust vent, Pan hauled herself further up the front of the aircraft. The mysterious benefactor jerked his sword out of the drone, sending it into a freefall.

"Dude?! Are you insane?!" Pandora screamed, barely holding on.

"Slightly." The knight replied, shrugging and yanking the drone further upwards. She understood now. They were angled at the second largest building in Vale, on a direct collision with Xeno-Fab's headquarters. The two-spired building took up most of the sky ahead of them.

"This is gonna hurt." Pandora muttered, sighing and bracing herself. She heard the knight whoop with glee. It slightly worried her. Petunia was falling behind them, white shapes guiding her towards the building's direction. The PCC was also flying after them, tilting slightly downwards.

Pandora closed her eyes, wincing as the headquarters filled her vision. They were dead set on impacting the thirtieth floor, and were rapidly closing the distance. Only a few more seconds and-

The explosion of their drone impacting the building's side sent them careening into the headquarters, Pandora managing to impale her head on a piece of rebar, accidentally killing herself. The mysterious benefactor melded into the shadows, which would seem impossible considering the size of his sword. I flew the PCC under the hole in the glass, Petunia vaulted the edge and also tried to make herself scarce.

Pandora sighed, her whole body shaking in pain as she snapped her own neck, her body dispersing into black ash. Once she reformed, Pandora looked around the room, clutching her head. The lights were either broken or turned off, with the entirety of the office space shrouded in darkness.

"_Awwargh_...Fuck. My. Head." Pandora growled, grabbing her head. At first, it seemed like the rebar had left short-term effects on her, but now the loud whine building in her skull indicated something else was to blame.

The double doors in front of her opened, revealing Councilman Ichors surrounded by black-suited persons carrying strange rifles. Pandora rose to her feet, raising her hands over her head and sheepishly smiling.

"Neutralize her." Ichors barked, with one of the strange rifles firing. Pandora stumbled back, feeling a sharp pain in her chest. Her vision was blurry, and her knees shook. "That is an agent. It'll make sure you stay dead once we've used you."

"H-How...?" Pandora uttered, clutching at her chest while two guards grabbed her arms and dragged her after the group.

"It's quite simple, really. How do you kill darkness?" Ichors explained, flabbing his big, dumb, stupid jaw.

"L-Light..."

"Correct. You use light. An extremely purified amount of light dust is flowing through your veins, hampering your ability to reform. If you were to survive this encounter, it would wear off within the next two hours. But, mnehehe." Ichors chuckled at his own false hope. Pandora had half a mind to tear his throat out right there, but that would only get her killed. _Permanently_.

She froze up. The threat of death hung over her now more than ever, and rightfully so. If she died now... Pandora didn't want to think about it. After a tense elevator ride down to the basement, they stepped out into a domed room, a black crystal resting in a machine in the middle of it.

"Approach the crystal. Touch it. Then, step back. If you do not, we will kill you." Ichors stated, pointing to the crystal. Pandora nodded, stumbling out of their grip and walking towards the crystal. If what Xeñoirê had told her was right, then she'd go super saiyan. If not...

"Just. Stay. C-Calm." Pandora heard herself whisper, reaching the crystal after an agonizing minute. She stood up straight, placing both hands on the crystal and concentrating. A few seconds later she felt herself stagger backwards, a dark pulse of energy hitting her square in the chest.

Pandora breathed once.

She grabbed the crystal.

What felt like energy, but not quite, flew into her hands. She cried out in pain as the bones of her arms were pulverized into dust, reforming painfully.

"You can let go of the crystal now, Ms. Ragnarök. No? Very well. Open fire." Ichors shrugged, waiting impatiently as the guards disseminated dust rounds in her general direction. None made it anywhere near her. They slammed into a black barrier, completely negated. The barrier shrank suddenly, before finally exploding outwards in a wave of black energy.

The guards that stood next to Ichors were atomized, though Ichors merely stumbled backwards.

Petunia pulsed her shield as the wave hit her, threatening to consume her soul in darkness before the shield activated, light driving away the dark.

Nearly two blocks of the surrounding cityscape had their residents turned to ashes from the energy pulse, killing hundreds in an instant.

Pandora walked out of the blazing darkness, black fire parting before her. Her pupils had visibly grown, measuring nearly two-thirds of her eyes. That didn't even begin to cover what happened to her arms. Masses of bone had burst from her arms like hardcore arm blades, dripping with black ichor. They ran parallel to her tatoos, pushing out of the dark like they had been freed. Pandora herself wore a wicked smile, a dark aura surrounding her. The crystal lay in her hands, casually being tossed into the air. The feeling that the Grimm girl gave off was downright terrifying, like it was Cthulhu coming to destroy everything for shits and giggles.

Inevitability, that was it. The feeling.

That it couldn't be stopped.

They'd opened Pandora's Box, and now they had hell to pay.

She roared an unearthly roar, and charged...

* * *

**_CLIFFHANGER!_**

**_BEGINNING OF THE END!_**

**_AGHHHH!_**

**_JK._**

* * *

Whatever fear Pandora had felt due to permadeath was gone now, and in its place was pure Dark. Nothing would stop her.

The Corrupted Barsküld, that had been hiding in the shadows, tried darting away from her only to be caught in the shoulder as Pandora threw a black disk of energy in his direction.

"LEGION! RAGNARÖK HAS COME!" She roared, grabbing the Grimm and throwing him into the ceiling, following up by shooting a black laser from her palms and into Legion's chest. The laser sent him flying through the roof, landing on the second spire.

Pandora smiled like a predator, jumping after the Barsküld. Ichors tried to follow before a certain rabbit faunus brought her sword to bare, only bouncing off the Councilman's chest. Underneath his shirt she saw his skin turn Alabaster white, covered in bone.

"Alright, come on!" Ichors exclaimed, charging the rabbit faunus with surprising speed. Petunia leapt out of the way, the Councilman's fingers grazing her combat boots. A second swing with Surkov launched the rabbit faunus away from the lanky man, giving similar results from the first attempt. Before she could even gather her senses, the Councilman was on her, attacking with viscious punches and furious kicks.

While the rabbit faunus did her best to block the hits, Ichors merely grabbed her throat, picking her up with one hand.

"Fury... how fitting." Ichors said, slamming his head into her Grimm mask, shattering the bone and sending the pieces flying off. "For your death, that is."

Petunia didn't give him the luxury of time, wriggling out of his grasp and wrapping her legs around his arm, throwing him over her back and across the room. She shook her head, running a hand over her face, her cream eyes filled with rage. That had been her favorite mask.

He would pay dearly for its destruction...

* * *

Pandora reached the top floor, bursting through the ceiling and landing on the roof. Legion was nowhere in sight. She smiled gleefully, spinning around and slashing the air with her bones. Legion flew away, clutching his chest as black ichor seeped from the flesh wound.

"Hello, Pup. It seems you have grown. But I have too." The Corrupted Barsküld said, flexing his muscles and yelling as a dark aura began to waver into being. Pandora rushed forwards, bringing down her blades and jumping backwards as the Grimm swung an obsidian halberd at her throat.

"You want to play it like that, eh?" Pandora asked aloud, staring down her opponent. Legion bore a wicked smile, if it could even be called that. "All right, let's _dance!"_

The two Grimm clashed blades, meeting each other blow for blow. After several heated clashes, Pandora threw herself to the next spire, miscalculating her jump and crashing into the side of the building. Before Legion could capitalize on her fuck-up, she was already on the move, racing up the building and reaching the roof. Legion slammed into the spot below her, flying upwards and bringing most of the building with him.

She barely dodged his upwards slash aimed at her neck, sending out a dark aura pulse that turned the rubble following him to ash. Legion threw himself through the ash cloud, his halberd yet again clashing with her arm blades. Pandora threw herself backwards, throwing black spears of energy in his direction. Legion managed to dodge each one, the roof at his feet turning to ash. That was due to the fact that she was using the darkness against a Grimm, and as such would have to be extremely powerful in order to wound, much less kill, a fellow Grimm.

Pandora gave herself half a second, determining her choices. She had the benefit of both close and long-range attacks, yet Legion had more endurance than her and also had the benefit of range. So, she needed to get inside his defenses. There, he'd be vulnerable. But so would she.

Pandora growled in frustration. This was a lose-lose situation for the both of them. Pandora still felt some light in her veins, so she couldn't afford to take a direct hit. But she could see it in Legion too. He too had light running through his bloodstream. She'd already scored a direct hit, now she just had to whittle him down.

She summoned some Dark from the crystal, shrouding the rooftop in black fog. Pandora pounced off to the side, away from Legion. She would use the shadows against him. The Grimm girl threw herself at him, striking and dashing away. Again, another successful hit. After a few strikes, Legion roared and blasted the fog away, grabbing the exposed Grimm and throwing her into a vent.

Pandora shakily stood up, looking around for something to help her. Legion smiled, his claws out and his halberd ready to rend her flesh.

* * *

Petunia rolled under another fist, striking Ichors' abdomen as she passed. This fight wasn't going well. Ichors seemed damn near invincible, not even flinching when she struck his head with Surkov, his forehead coated in that weird plating.

"Give it up, Fury! You can't hurt me!" Ichors stated, just managing to grab her ankle and fling her body into the wall. Petunia managed to angle her body so her legs absorbed the impact, the wall cracking at her feet. Thinking up a bright idea, Petunia summoned a box shape and placed it around Ichors' soul, attempting to pick him up and fling him into a wall. But when she looked for Ichors' soul..._she didn't find it._

Only darkness.

The rogue Councilman saw her pause and smiled, cracking his neck.

"Looking for something?" He held up a hand, white bone coating it. Red runes ran across his fist, going down his arm. "How about a demonstration?"

Ichors tore off his shirt, revealing a black buldge of skin above his heart. He ran a hand over it, bone rising out of his skin and coating his chest. Petunia stumbled backwards, shocked. He hadn't...

"Dark is a hell of a weapon, especially when it's applied for defensive purposes." Ichors tore out a floor panel, throwing it at the rabbit faunus. Petunia rolled out of the way, thinking she had dodged it. Her face scrunched in confusion, stopping as she heard a horrified gasp come in over the radio channel. It was Claudette. Why would she be crying?

"B-Babe..._your ear."_ Claudette managed out, trying not to cry. Petunia felt her head, running a hand through her ivory tresses, stopping as she felt the absence of one of her furry appendages. To her left on the ground lay a rabbit ear, lacking the head of its owner.

Petunia backed away, clutching her chest and the stump of her ear. Sure, it could be regrown in the stasis chamber, but this was an attack on her species... This was a challenge on her honor. She wouldn't back down. Petunia wouldn't leave here without his _head_.

A grim expression on her face, Petunia shifted her stance, giving more weight on the hilt than on the sheath. When Ichors attacked again, he stumbled backwards after being hit by the furious Faunus. She swung again, leaving him reeling.

The tides turned almost as quickly as they had stayed the same, the rabbit faunus hammering away with Surkov and sending the Councilman flying. She wasn't stopping there, and attacked more often, never giving him time to rest. _No mercy_, she thought. What she failed to account for was the beating Surkov's blade was taking, literally leaving dents in the metal as it struck the bone again and again.

On the next swing, Ichors grabbed the top of her blade in his hand, squeezing. Already strained, the sword's prongs exploded into shrapnel as he applied pressure. The rabbit faunus dodged his next attack, looking at Surkov.

The bastard had broken her.

That _asshole_ had broken Surkov.

The sword that she had laboured hours over, for months on end when she was just a little girl was reduced to pieces in her hands. This...would _not_ stand.

* * *

Further up, Pandora jumped over a horizontal attack, the halberd's blade just missing her feet. She leapt forwards, bringing her arm blades to bare and digging them into Legion's chest. The Corrupted Barsküld howled in pain, throwing her away. Before Pandora could even blink, the elder Barsküld thrust his halberd into her stomach, impaling her to the roof only a few feet away from the hole that she'd made.

"Time to say goodbye, Pup." Legion hissed, tainted glee in his voice.

This was...bad, undeniably bad. He'd dealt her a mortal wound, and was still alive. Both were problems. She could only fix one.

"I may fall," Pandora coughed up blood, taking the crystal out and glaring into it's depths. It would get the job done. "But not like this, it won't be by your hand!"

With a single cry, the Grimm girl smashed the crystal against the halberd's blade, shattering it in two. Almost immediately, black fog flowed out of the broken ends of the Shard, giving her a rush of energy. Then it began to overflow. Too much of anything is a bad thing, but too much Dark? Even _worse_.

She did the first thing that came to mind.

Pandora thrusted both of the broken ends into Legion's chest, so deep that'd take minutes to dislodge them. But what she needed only took seconds.

The darkness within the crystal flew into Legion, filling his body with limitless amounts of energy. His skin broiled and bled, black ichor trailing down his Ursa mask as he tried to remove the crystal. Pandora grabbed the halberd's hilt and tore it out of her stomach, throwing it into Legion's chest like a spear before falling backwards, her energy gone. She fell down the hole, deeper and deeper...

* * *

Petunia steadied her breathing, which was a remarkable feat considering most would be freaking the fuck out over the fact that they'd lost an ear. Ichors charged her, and time slowed to a crawl. The rabbit faunus sheathed her blade, depressing the firing mechanism and drawing it in one smooth fashion. The blade hit Ichors' chest, hard enough to crack the bone plating down to the stomach.

Petunia threw the remnant of Surkov into the air, catching it with her heel and kicking it into Ichors' stomach, the only sound heard that of blood spewing over the Faunus' leg. The deranged Councilman slumped against her blade, seemingly dead. As Petunia tried to retract the blade, Maverick grabbed her leg and snapped it like a twig, bone breaking skin just below the knee. She felt her face constrict with pain, and her eyes brimmed with tears.

Ichors disengaged the lock on her heel, taking her ankle and slamming her against the floor again and again, finally throwing her into the Shard's container. Petunia felt a few ribs break at the impact, which, considering her previous torment, was the least of her problems. A still form fell from above, landing a few feet away and hitting the floor with a solid _thud_.

It was Pan.

_She wasn't moving._

Blood flowed freely from a wound in her stomach, with the rabbit faunus almost able to see through it.

"I think we're about done here..." Ichors remarked, walking up to the rabbit faunus and cracking his knuckles.

The mysterious benefactor appeared from the shadows, swinging his giant sword like it was a twig, gracefully cleaving through the Councilman's stomach.

"You were right. We _are_ done here." The small knight stated, sheathing his sword as the Councilman turned to ashes.

Petunia crawled on her stomach, towards the still Grimm. She reached her after a few unbearable seconds, shaking the Grimm's shoulder. Pandora coughed weakly, wheezing as she was turned over onto her back.

"P-Petunia...thank you. I...have to go now..." she managed to grit out, her breath coming in short gasps. The rabbit faunus shook her head, crying on to her shoulder. "D-Don't...blame yourself, P-Bunny...we all die some day."

'No. I-I'm not letting you leave us.' Petunia mouthed, shaking the Grimm. Pandora cried, trying to reach up and grab her shoulder. 'You don't _deserve_ this.'

"A-Ain't got shit to do about deserving...sweetheart... Legion's dead. Mission c-complete." The Grimm girl clutched the rabbit faunus' hand tightly, looking her in the eyes as she passed.

_'Mission complete...'_ Petunia muttered, squeezing her hand tightly. She stilled, her mind racing. There was one other option she could try. It would cause irreparable damage to herself. But if it got Pan back...

Petunia placed both hands on Pandora's chest, readying herself. There was no readying oneself for what she was about to do. She reached deep inside herself, picturing a white flame in the darkness. She grabbed at the flame, feeling a deep pain inside herself. Silently screaming, she tore a small part of the flame away, pushing it down to her hands. Now came the hard part; transferring it _into_ Pandora. She didn't even know if it worked. If it didn't, she'd given part of her soul to a dead woman. But if it did...

The rabbit faunus trembled violently, pushing the flame from her hands and into the empty space within the Grimm girl. Petunia collapsed to the ground, her vision fading as she heard a massive explosion from behind her. Her last thought was of Claudette, and then she faded into unconsciousness.

* * *

I flew the PCC into the building, tearing apart the floor as I drove it into the basement ceiling. A few rockets cleared the way, allowing the boxy aircraft entrance to the domed room. Flying over to the two unconscious girls, I parked it and kicked the door open, gently yanking them inside. Once the mysterious benefactor hopped aboard I set to work on repairing the numerous wounds the two had recieved.

The mysterious benefactor took the pilot's seat, flying us up and out of the crumbling building. Now, I know what you're thinking. Why not just teleport them there? It'd be _sooo_ much simpler. Well, if I did, one, they're both unconscious, so they'd freak out due to the sudden change of scenery, and two, the body doesn't like being teleported willy-nilly, so fuck that shit.

I sighed, taking my fedora off and sitting down next to the two girls. I had one _hell_ of an explanation to give...

* * *

**_Sanctuary..._**

"Move et' bitch, get out da way!" I exclaimed, rudely pushing aside the doctor as I rushed for the stasis chamber. Reaching it, I practically tore the hatch off, revealing a less-than-decent Clement fucking an equally less-than-decent Brutus.

"Get a room!" I shouted, grabbing the scruffs of their necks and throwing them out. "Other than this one!"

Snapping my fingers the hatch shut behind us, giving me time to think. I raced over to the capsule, putting the output to the max and rushing back over to the two. First I set to work on Petunia's leg, gently shifting it into place with my fingers. Tentacles reached inside her from my back, rearranging her ribs back into their original positions. This was going smoothly so far. After about an hour of tending to the bunny girl, she was fully healed, ear included.

I turned to Pandora, swearing under my breath. I teleported her to an intensive care unit, waiting for a gentle knock on the door. I opened it, watching as Claudette walked over to me and promptly back-handed my face. Truthfully, I probably deserved worse.

"B-Babe?" The spider faunus whispered, sitting down next to Petunia and gently stroking her hand. She stirred, making weird noises due to the lack of a voice-box.

'W-What?' Petunia mouthed, trying to sit up before she was tackled to the ground and held there.

"You had me so worried," Claudette murmured, clutching onto her girlfriend with all her strength. "But I'm... I'm glad you're okay."

'Xeñ?'

"I got it." I stated, walking out of the room and shutting the hatch behind me. Teleporting over to the ICU, I quickly walked over to the Grimm girl's side and sized up the situation. "Sorry about earlier, doktor. Had a bit of an emergency. All right, we need to get the light dust in her veins flushed out, so that way when she reforms she doesn't die. Permanently, that is. Once we do that, we're going to kill her-"

"I'm a doctor, not an executioner."

"Which is why I'll do it myself. However, we won't be able to get all the dust out, so certain things will remain, like her internal organs being a mess. We'll have to put her under, cut her open, fix the damage before she reforms again, and stitch her back up, all before she wakes up. Got it?"

The doctor nodded. I removed my fingerless gloves, squeezing them dry of P-Bunny blood.

"Now it's time to get serious!"

* * *

**_Four hours later..._**

I reluctantly exited the ICU, seeing Olly at the door. She rushed over to me, asking questions a mile a minute before I grabbed her shoulder, shaking my head with a depressed sigh.

"She's gonna live...it's just..." I started, stopping mid-sentence.

"Just what? _What_, Xeñ?" Olive asked, her eyes nearly bursting with tears. I dreaded, despaired, and hated what I was about to tell her.

"She..._doesn't remember you."_ I said, looking on as my god daughter's face shifted from confusion to disbelief. "I'm sorry Olly."

"B-But...there's a way to give her back her memories, right? _Right?"_ She leaned closer, a few tears rolling down her cheeks. This meant everything to her. "_Please_, don't tell me it can't be changed."

"I'm sorry." I repeated, sighing as she slammed her head into my chest, crying into my poor pea coat. Patting her back, I just stood there, giving her the time she needed. "So sorry, Olly."

"I-I know... not your fault... shit happens." She managed to say, before the sadness consumed her again. I stilled, hearing a wheelchair behind me. It was Pandora. Her red tips of hair had turned a light red, as too had her eyes.

"Hey, um, are you okay?" Pandora asked to the crying girl. Olive took a look at her and threw herself back into my chest again. "Poor thing. Here, let me help." The Grimm girl took Olive's hands in her own, placing them on her shoulders and pulling the cat faunus into a hug. Olive practically fell apart in her arms, with Pandora just pain-stakingly waiting it out. Once she calmed down, Pandora let her go, but not before giving her a kiss on the forehead.

"Thanks, Pan. We should probably get you outfitted." I said, grabbing the wheelchair and helping her along. Olivia watched us turn the corner, falling to the floor and crying.

* * *

"What do you want your semblance to be?" I inquired, holding a notepad. Pandora lay on an operating table, wearing a hospital gown.

"I...don't know. This all feels so surreal. I mean, who would've thought a Grimm could have a soul?"

"The confusion will pass, in time." I remarked, checking the machine next to her bed. "What you did was stupid."

"'I was running out of options." Pandora stated, closing her eyes. I nodded my head in agreement.

"Perhaps. Though it did take a lot out of P-Bunny."

"Shit! How is she?"

"Fervently fucking her girlfriend. Seems unwise after breaking most of her ribs and her leg. Guess the power of boners is stronger or something."

"Oh, it most definitely is. Hey, why was that girl crying?" She did not fail to notice my hesitation.

"It's...a long story. Told too many times before. Let's just say she lost someone very dear to her heart."

"Oh...tell her I'm sorry."

"It's okay, shit happens. I just hope it doesn't mess with her too badly."

"Oh...okay."

"So, what do you want your semblance to be?"

"Can I see the future?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I'll do that."

"Good choice. It'll be a useful tool on the battlefield." I quipped, selecting it on the machine's panel. I pushed 'enter'. The machine whirled to life, a small proboscis extending out and touching the girl's forehead. Then, the screaming started...

* * *

**_Vale, the Greyhound residence..._**

I sighed, watching as the Grimm girl stepped off the PCC and began walking towards Ariad's winter home. Olivia stood up, her head resting on my shoulder. A small smile flickered to life on her face as Ariad and Brafez burst out of the house, wrapping Pandora in a multitude of hugs.

"I'm going to miss her for a bit." She said, wiping away the tears with a sleeve. "But I'm glad she's alive."

"We'll be seeing her again, soon enough. I promise you that." I remarked, squeezing her shoulder reassuringly. "She doesn't remember you, but she does remember what you did for her."

"That...made me feel better. Thanks, Xeñoirê."

"No problem, kiddo. Now, how about we grab you some ice cream?" The cat faunus smiled warmly at the mention of ice cream, and sat down.

"I'd like that." Olivia looked out the window one last time, watching the Grimm girl forlornly. "But I'd like her better."

"You forgot something." I said, tossing the girl a small plushie of the Grimm girl. "Made it for ya."

"O-Oh! AWWW, IT'S SO CUTE!" Olivia squeezed the plushie tightly against her chest, overjoyed. That is before it began moving. "HOLY SHIT WAT TEH FUQ?!"

"Ni!" The small plushie said, standing up and waving at the cat faunus.

"W-Why is it speaking? What the fuck is going on?!" I chuckled. "Xeñ!"

"What? I made you a plushie. That's also a part of the Knights Who Say Ni." I explained, bringing the PCC into the air.

"Ni!"

"ROT IN HELL, YOU UNHOLY ABOMINATION!" Olivia kicked the plushie across the PCC, making the poor doll cry.

"Ni? N-Ni?"

"NOPE. GOODBYE!" Olivia picked up the plushie and hurled it into the turbines, ignoring its crying and the excessive amount of blood that spewed out of said turbines. I looked back at her with a horrified expression. "What?"

"Dude! Why'd you do that?!"

"I only love Panny-poo. Anyone else who tries will die." I whistled between my teeth. I'd have to curb that trend.

"Can I give you a not-alive plushie that's just a plushie?" I inquired, already sewing another one together.

"I'd like that." Olivia said, serene. It was scary how she just shifted attitudes. I tossed her another plushie, the hatch beside her closing before another incident could occur. "This one's not alive, is it?"

"I thought about it for a year before I decided not to." I stated, watching as she hugged the pushie with all her strength. Adorable.

As we took off into the night, the Grimm girl watched us leave, a small smile on her face. She'd learned plenty during her brief adventure, and hopefully she would be able to sleep soundly. And it was all thanks to a little orange-haired stalker. (Yeah, Olive's a stalker...)

* * *

And so ended the adventure of Pandora Ragnarök. While to her, it was the adventure of a life-time, to me and my friends, it was just another...(=_=) Damnit, how do I make sunglasses?! Ehem, it was just another... **_Week on the Job. _**

_YEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!_

* * *

**_END OF A WEEK ON THE JOB_**

**_PLEASE RETURN TO YOUR IRREGULARLY SCHEDULED MAIN STORY._**

**_THANK YOU._**

**_A.N. Wow, that felt good. You know, writing something other than the main story. It was a refreshing experience. I'd like to do it again. For those who are confused, Petunia broke a part of her soul off and gave it to Pandora. Considering that that's extremely painful, she collapsed into unconsciousness._**

**_After Xeñoirê patched up the rabbit faunus, Claudette back-handed his shit because her girlfriend got hurt. Ouch. Poor guy. Oh, and two days later Soliloquy applied to become his legal sister. Yay! Xeñoirê's not lonely anymore! Well, he's still looking for his girlfriend... _**

**_She's out there, somewhere. Watching._**

**_But she's not gone, she's just not here right now._**

**_There's thing called foreshadowing... I don't think I'm doing it right._**

**_Hmm. What I'm trying to say is that Xeñ's girlfriend shows up._**

**_ There._**

**_STINGER_**

* * *

Legion awoke on bare stone, faint light illuminating the cavern. At least, that's what he thought it was. He looked up, and smiled.

The Heart of Dark.

"I will have my revenge, Pup." He growled, standing up and beginning to laugh. After a few minutes he stopped, unsure of why he was laughing. The Corrupted Barsküld reached towards the Eldritch Abomination with a hand coated in Dark, the Heart seemingly reaching back.

* * *

_**REAL END OF STORY.**_

* * *

I grabbed a few files, shuffling them against my desk in order to make sure they all had equal dimensions. An alert broke my concentration, coming from my personal scroll. I picked it up, placing it against my ear.

"Mmmyello?" I asked, sitting up.

"Xeñoirê, it's time to welcome another sister." The person on the other side said, trying to keep their voice gender-neutral.

"M-hm, well, I'll call erryone an tell em we've got a new gal. In the meanwhile, can you teleport her here? Thanks."

Err, what are you talking about? How would I teleport them- Oh, god dammit Xeñoirê!

"Time for a big reveal~" I sang, skipping out of the room like a pretty princess. As for why, well, why not?

"Attention everyone! I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT TO MAKE!" I shouted, bursting into the dining hall. Everyone looked up at me, surprised by my sudden appearance. "Now that I have your attention, please say hello to your new sister in arms: Operative Conquest!"

I gestured to the robed figure beside me, their features shadowed. Slowly, the figure reached up and took off her hood, smiling.

"I present to you, Welsha Pierre!" I turned to the purple-haired girl, smiling. "Don't worry, we'll get you your revenge."

"Good. It's been a _long_ time coming."

* * *

_**TRUE END OF STORY(There's still an epilogue.)**_


	6. Epilogue

**_START OF EPILOGUE_**

* * *

**_Sanctuary..._**

"Hey Kitten, how're your studies going?" I asked, walking into Olivia's room. The aforementioned girl lay on her bed, typing away on her scroll.

"Good," she purred, a small smile on her face.

"Really? Because Pandora's legs don't count as studies." I remarked. Olivia bolted upright, practically shoving the scroll in my face. On the screen was a picture, of a less than decent Pandora posing saucily under some bedsheets. Her legs were very smooth, paper-white as they lay uncovered by the sheets.

"LOOK AT THEM! THEY. ARE. GLORIOUS. DEM GAMS~!"

"Uh-huh. While I'm _sure_ that a website called "Pandora-Sama" is a valid source of images for you to fawn over, it is not where I put my studies." I replied, clicking my tongue and pushing the screen away from my face. "And you know what happens when you don't do your studies?"

"N-No..."

"Oh Aunty O!" I called out into the hall, a smug look on my face.

"Please! Not her!" Olivia begged, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I still don't see you doing your studies~"

"W-Wait! I'll do it right now I swear!" Right then, a loud, long noise came from down the hall.

"_Heeeeeeeeeeeeerrrrrrreeeee's-"_

"NO!"

_"OLLY!"_ Olivia exclaimed, breaking the door down with her foot. The Olivia on the bed stilled, looking for anywhere to hide. But alas, it was in vain. Before she could even blink, the other, taller Olivia had pulled the younger girl into a bear-hug, tickling her sides.

"N-No! S-Stop! I-I'm ticklish!" She looked my way, faux anger in her eyes. "D-Damn you Xeñoirê!"

"Have fun!" I remarked, closing the door behind me.

"All right Squirt, what's going on?" The other Olivia said, putting herself down on the bed. She was taller than her younger self by about a head, and she looked to be in her early-thirties.(though in the RWBY-verse, would you really notice? All girl's look about the same age, except for, you know, Ruby.) Other than her wearing baggy jeans and a V-neck tee, they were practically twins.

"N-Nothing's wrong..." Olivia stated, turning away from her older self.

"Oh really? Shame. Guess I'll just have to read the newest issue of Ragnarök Weekly all by _myself_-"

"WHAT?! GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Olive exclaimed, grabbing for the magazine that the older Olivia held in her nanomachines, just out of reach.

"Hot damn. I knew Pan could be attractive, but..._damn_." Olivia #0 said, whistling as she turned the page. Meanwhile, Olivia #34 was desperately trying to see it. You may notice that I'm using numbers? Well, I never made Brafez and Ariad. I _found_ them when I entered the RWBY-verse, creating a second dimension. They'd been trying for a baby for years, and their first try resulted in a miscarriage.

So, I took pity on them and made Olivia. This is Olivia #0. Olivia0 didn't have a mate for herself, but she loved Pandora, whom existed in the first world as a normal Faunus. When they, as in Brafez, Ariad, and Pandora, died, they left the original Olly alone. I took her under my wing and made her a Deserved, granting her eternal life. When she longed for a family, I let her have one with Pandora, and they had kids. Around somewhere near the 23rd iteration of my fanonverse, I said fuck the rules and changed Pandora's species, turning her into a Grimm.

This took place about thirty-four Deserved years ago, which is roughly six-hundred and eighty Human years. Anywho, back to the story.

"I NEED TO SEE!"

"Will you start listening to your god father?"

"I do anyway! Just give it to me! Come on! Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please?!"

"Maybe~"

"I'll fuck you!"

"...dude. Gross."

"What? Isn't that what they want to see?"

"Who? The fanbase?"

"Please, we don't have a fanbase!" I called out.

"Or if we did, they're gone by now." The Author remarked, leaning against the wall next to me. "Now I just do this for fun."

"Hey, don't count us out just yet! We've still got more stories to make. Besides, we're just getting started."

"Whatever, Xeñ. I've got stories to write. Later." I nodded my response, watching as the Author disappeared in a golden flash.

"Well, now with that out of the way, I guess I'll- mpph?!" I cried out, confused when a white faceless face kissed me on the mouth. She was Aquila Sinderra, Artemis' alter-self. Who also happened to be in a relationship with my alter-self, Soliloquy.

"Hey Babe, how're you- Oh fuck." The faceless woman stated, jumping away in shock.

"W-What the fuck?!" I exclaimed, wiping my lips with my pea coat's sleeve.

"I-I thought you were Soli!" Aquila replied, holding both her hands up in defense.

"Why would you think _that_?" I inquired, giving her a raised eyebrow.

"W-Well..." The fourteen-foot tall Daemon stammered out a response, rubbing her feet into the floor. "You both look the same from behind."

"What?"

"You are very effeminate..."

"Oh, you are _shitting_ me."

"What?! You both wear pea coats and fedoras, and fingerless gloves, and you both have sharp, smooth chins-"

"Please. Stop. Talking."

"-And you both act very feminine!"

"Tell me one time I have EVER acted effeminate."

"There was that one time-"

"Don't you _dare_."

"-never mind. Well, whenever you're given a massage, you moan like a bitch in heat-"

"N-No I don't! And I haven't had a massage in 19,999 years!"

"And you dance like a hooker!"

"F-Fuck off! That was _one_ time!"

"You wore a dress!"

"THE AUTHOR MADE ME!"

"You _liked_ it."

"D-Did not!"

"_Sure_."

"Fine! Maybe I did! But that doesn't mean you can bring it up every single time you want to!"

"What are you talking about-" Soliloquy asked, stepping around the corner.

"Shut up Soli!" I barked, pointing to the alter-character.

"Is that any way to talk to your sister?" She rebutted.

"That's getting _old_."

"Yeah, well, so are you!"

"I'm eternal!" I replied sharply.

"...and?! You're a virgin!"

"Fucking low-blow from Soliloquy Dealphene, oh shit." I deadpanned, glaring at the brunette.

"Nice one!"

"You know what? Goodbye. I'm going to go see Summer." I declared, teleporting away in a black flash.

* * *

**_The Moon..._**

Summer Rose was very much dead. Her torn and broken body was proof of that. But while her body was dead, her spirit was alive. She had the High Mistress of Dark to thank for that. And unlike Elsewyre, she could actually watch her children grow up from here.

Which was exactly what she _wasn't_ doing right this second. Instead, she lay on her back on the border of a swimming pool filled with thorns and black ichor. Barsküld children swam through the murk, somehow avoiding being turned to bloody shreds by the thorns. Sitting beside Summer was Persephone Ragnarök, the High Mistress of Dark. They resided in the Court of Grimm, where Pandora, Persephone's daughter, had visited days before.

"Summer?" Persephone asked, looking down at the woman before her. The hooded human soul turned, looking at her from under her white cloak. It was odd. Even in death she refused to stop wearing it. Now she had no excuses not to, considering that it had been made a part of her soul.

"Yes?" She asked back.

"I've been thinking-"

"Oh _boy_." Summer replied, the glare she received shrugging off her shoulders.

"You never let me finish."

"Well, I wouldn't say _that_..." Persephone lightly smacked her arm, Summer smirking in response.

"You are _bad,_" The High Mistress muttered under her breath, looking up at the Heart of Dark. It had been acting strange lately.

"Worse has been said about me." Summer replied, looking around the room as she sat up. The Court of Grimm was both a stronghold and a sanctuary, with each room changing to the occupants' demands. On the (somewhat) bright side, if an intruder ever managed to get inside the Court without dying on the spot, a labyrinth would be erected for said intruder, leading them down a slow descent into madness. It worked rather well.

If she didn't know any better, she'd call it magic.

The change of scenery was quite shocking at first, what with the moon being _hollow and inhabited_, but after a time she grew used to it. She was still getting used to being _married_ to the High Mistress of Dark. Since souls weren't allowed on the moon, Persephone had enacted an ancient law, one that stated if a soul was brought to the moon, said soul had to marry their savior within the hour of arrival. No exceptions. And, well, it was either that or have her soul destroyed. So, it was fairly easy to choose. But, that was several years ago.

Apparently, before her death, she had been known to the Grimm as a _Wakujui_, or _Life-Taker_. This was of course referring to the Grimm she had ended. Now, she just had to survive the daily antics that went on around here. Speaking of which...

"CANNONBALL!" I exclaimed, hitting the liquid with such force that it knocked the two women to the ground, startled but unharmed. After swimming over to the edge of the pool, I tipped my hat in their direction. "Hello ladies. Lovely afterlife we have going on here, wouldn't you agree?"

"Ah Xeñoirê. What do I owe the pleasure to?" Persephone asked, sitting up.

"Actually, I need to speak to Summer for a moment," I replied, climbing out of the pool. "Summer?"

"Of course," she responded, standing up and kissing Persephone on her knuckle. "I shall return soon."

The High Mistress of Dark nodded her head, watching as we left the room and went into the Court's main hall.

"So, Xeñoirê, what do you want?" Summer reclined against a wall, eyeing me as I pulled out a piece of paper. "What's this?"

"Adoption papers."

"Who's adopting you?" She asked, reading through the adoption form before stopping, her eyes widening. "A-Ah...I have two questions; What and why?"

"It's quite simple. I want you to adopt me. As for why...it's about your daughters." She gave me a hard look before I raise my hands in defense. "Now now, hear me out. I'm not going to do anything with them. But, as you know, they are becoming Huntresses, and I have an interest in seeing them survive to their twenties. Or more. Hopefully more. But the only way I can do that, is if you sign those papers. I'm merely offering protection."

"Dammit, Xeñ, your logic makes sense...but I don't like it. Not one bit. However, I know what lengths you'll go to to protect your family. So, here you go," Summer passed me the papers, before bringing me in close. "_But_, if I hear _anything_ happens to my daughters, it's your _head_. Got me?"

"We've come to an agreement. I see no quarrel in this talk. So yes, I've got you." I firmly replied, waiting calmly as the white-hooded woman let go of my collar.

"Good. Now, care for a swim?" Summer asked, gesturing back to the room.

"Yeah, I could use one." I replied, walking with her. I stopped, a question on my tongue. "Hey Summer, am I effeminate?"

She stopped just shy of the doorway, turning slowly.

"_Uuuuhm..."_

* * *

Welsha was good at her job, that being infiltration and data capture. In fact, I'll rename her as Operative Strife. But that's not important. She looked at the assassin holding her package and nodded, taking it.

"Thank you. He'll be dead before nightfall." Welsha responded, shortly before the assassin was blown in half by a shotgun she held in her hand. "Good. Now that that's out of the way...time to start playing my cards."

She raised three playing cards, each one a different picture. The first was a nightingale, a purple mist behind it. The second was a phoenix, fire wreathed around it. And the last was a hummingbird, blood below it's wings.

"I will avenge my brother. And no one is stopping me."

She phased into the shadows, leaving the hummingbird on the ground next to the assassin. The four others in her left hand were a Roc, an eagle, a blue jay, and a falcon.

The nightingale would toss the birds from their perch, and have the phoenix be her scapegoat. But that would be just fine, because everyone knows phoenixes never die. Then, the nightingale would sit upon her new perch, and welcome the phoenix home.

* * *

_**Patch, Xiao Long residence...**_

Taiyang(or whatever his canon name is) Xiao Long looked up from the papers on his desk, a glass of honey-colored liquid next to his preoccupied hand. I stood, leaning against the doorway that lead into his study.

"Dealphene." He muttered, not trying to hide his disdain.

"Taiyang." I replied, returning his disdain with equal contempt.

"Are you here to kill me?"

"I have many reasons for being here. I wish killing you was one of them," I sharply replied, taking a book off his shelf. After a brief examination I snapped it shut, looking the man(a pitiful excuse for one at that) in the eyes. "I have good news for your daughters and bad news for you."

"What are you-"

"Hello, _dad_."

* * *

_**END OF EPILOGUE**_

_**A.N. For some reason, I HATE Taiyang. I mean, what kind of father lets his only daughters go out into the woods alone? That's fucked up. Maybe I don't know the whole story, but I find myself hating Taiyang with a burning passion.**_


End file.
